1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trimming devices and more particularly to trimming devices for laminated film products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a problem exists with respect to trimming off excess laminating film from laminated documents such as sheets or identification cards. Such products are produced by laminating machines which, after the product has been laminated, leave an excess film which must be trimmed on all sides of the product. An accurate "overlap" of film is desirable to create an edge seal. Laminating machines which employ cross slitters and side slitters are presently known. Side slitters typically comprise razor blades positioned to trim the excess film from straight edges and parallel edges along sides of the product relative to forward movement through the machine. These trimmers are only as accurate as the feeding of the sheets into the laminator. Also, as the sheet width varies, the side slitters must be adjusted to accommodate this variation. Cross slitters are employed for the purpose of parting the web of film from the machine after a series of sheets of cards have been laminated. Such cross slitters consist of cutting blades which cut transverse to the direction of movement through the machine.
If scissors are used to obtain an edge border of sealed film around the product accuracy is sacrificed.
In short, until now there has not been an accurate, swift method of trimming excess laminating film from sheet material.